


An Eggcellent Encounter

by badbreadpuns (AzureMagician)



Category: Original Work
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Alien Sex, Aliens, Breeding, Gender-neutral Reader, Interspecies Sex, Other, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureMagician/pseuds/badbreadpuns
Summary: After a flash of light teleports you into space, you have a fun encounter with a bee alien.
Relationships: Original Monster Character(s)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	An Eggcellent Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on a dream I had once. Happy New Year ny’all.

You lie in bed, hanging on the edge of sleep. As you toss and turn, rest refuses to come. Sighing, you sit up and rub your eyes.

Light shines through the window, making you squint. Did your neighbor forget to turn it off? Before you can stand to close the curtains, the glow brightens. Blinding white consumes your vision.

You can’t see. You can’t hear. You can’t think.

After a few blinks, the light dissolves. In its place is cold, metallic grey.

Where are you?

Panic eats at you as you examine your surroundings. Instead of your bedroom, you stand in an empty area. Blinking lights line the walls, their glow tinting everything green. The only noise is a low hum coming from another room.

Is this a spaceship?

No, you’re not in a sci-fi novel. This has to be a dream, right?

Inspecting a wall, you find a line running from top to bottom. It’s a door. Slamming a hand against it, you bang and shout and plead.

The door slides open, revealing a hulking figure.

Standing before you is a human-like bee. Green fuzz covers its body. Four chitinous arms sprout from its sides, held out as if to grab you. On its face, above imposing mandibles, are two glittering black eyes, with a trio of smaller ones on its forehead. Twitching antennae poke out on top of its skull.

It looks too real to be a costume.

You fall onto your back, shrieking at the beast. As it approaches, you slide across the floor, bumping into the wall behind you.

“I will not harm you.”

Its voice is neutral, androgynous. The words buzz in the back of your mind. Is it telepathic?

Your own speech hesitates, hanging on your tongue long enough to taste. “What are you?”

“To you humans, my kind are aliens.”

Alien. You _are_ in a spaceship. All this information is dizzying.

“Why am I here? What do you want from me?”

“We have studied your species for decades. A small amount of time, for us.” The alien comes closer, placing a cool hand on your cheek. You flinch at the touch, but don’t pull away. “Ours relies on other humanoids to procreate.”

Your gut twists.

“You want to-”

“The process does not hurt. It will be pleasurable for both of us.”

A sick curiosity blends with your disgust. What is this alien planning to do with you?

“So… How does it work?”

The alien’s mandibles click together. “I have an organ that lays eggs.” Something plops against the metal floor with a clang. Looking down, a long tube comes out of the bug creature. Slime oozes off the odd appendage. An ovipositor.

“That thing… You want to put it inside me.”

Heat pools down below, liquid pleasure trickling into your pajama pants. You’ve read about oviposition on sleepless nights, but you never thought you would experience it yourself.

“Is that alright, human?”

After a moment of pondering, you give the alien your answer. “Yes.”

Trembling hands unbutton your shirt. The alien helps you undress, pulling down your pants. Their fingers dip into your undergarment, eliciting a gasp. They play with your bud and tease at your entrance while their other set of hands rubs your ass.

 _Damn_ , is this monster experienced. They were right about this being enjoyable.

Your body warms up under the creature’s touch. With a delighted sigh, you slump against the alien, their upper arms wrapping around you. Your hands grasp at the fuzz, getting lost in the unbelievable softness.

Pulling down your underwear, the alien aligns the ovipositor to your entrance. You gulp.

“It doesn’t hurt going in, does it?”

“Do not worry.”

That doesn’t help with your concern.

The organ pushes inside. You cry out, but not in pain.

“Human?”

“So good…”

“I am glad you enjoy this.” There is a tinge of pride in their ‘voice’, as if they are smirking. “The eggs are coming.”

An orb appears at the base of the ovipositor. The size is imposing, and you look into the alien’s eyes with worry.

“The liquid on the appendage should null any pain.”

The egg slides through the tube, pumping into you. A deep moan escapes.

“How does it feel?”

“It’s filling.” You inhale through your nose, letting the air back out slowly. “Unlike anything I’ve felt before.”

“Good. There is more to come.”

Another egg joins the first. More and more of the alien orbs slide inside you in a gentle flow. The sensation is oddly relaxing.

Nuzzling into the alien’s fuzzy chest, they cradle you like a lover. Even though you’re drifting through space in an unknown spaceship, you are safe.

The pumping slows down after a while. A hint of disappointment clouds your blissed out mind. Still you release, clenching around the benign intruder with a gasp. With one last push, the final egg pops inside you.

Your alien partner places you down, your bones as limp as jelly. They admire their work, petting your heavy belly.

“That was-” You pant, breath escaping you. “That was _amazing_.”

“Your pleasure brings me joy.” Melancholy flows through the words, the alien’s expression… Sad? “Goodbye, human.”

Another flash of light.

You awake in your bed, coated in sweat. Was it a lucid dream? As you shift under the sheets, your stomach is noticeably heavier. Pulling your blanket down, your belly bulges with eggs.

This is going to be hard to explain in the morning.


End file.
